


lovely day

by attackonrivamika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonrivamika/pseuds/attackonrivamika
Summary: "My greatest pleasure was the enjoyment of a serene sky amidst these verdant woods: yet I loved all the changes of Nature; and rain, and storm, and the beautiful clouds of heaven brought their delights with them…”Mary ShelleyFamily AU





	lovely day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandaselfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/gifts).



> OKAY. So I've been drafting this for the past TWO MONTHS. TWO MONTHS. I wasn't reading over it, correcting my mistakes, etc. I was just extremely lazy to finish this until now, 3 o'clock in the morning.

 [listen to this while reading :)](https://youtu.be/DhHGDOgjie4)

 

 

Mikasa woke up from the bright sunlight coming into the room due to the open curtains. She sat up, realizing the position she was in, her head at the foot of the bed, legs spread apart. After a small giggle left her lips, she got up, gracefully walking towards the window.

 _Levi must have drawn back the drapes._ She thought. 

In a matter of seconds, the window was opened and Mikasa inhaled a breath of fresh air. The scene in front of her was truly serene and quite beautiful. The trees rustled, birds chirped and a small stream trickled in the distance. It reminded of her childhood. Peaceful and relaxing. 

The door creaked when she opened it, and heard nothing from the kitchen nor sounds of inhales came from the living room. Curious and quite worried, her footsteps quickened towards the backyard. 

Levi didn't need to open his eyes or sit up, he just felt her presence, and of course, her sweet scent. He had always hated when women would spray on intoxicating perfume, especially when it would replicate a baked good. It was too... obnoxious. 

Mikasa smelled of freshness. White, clean sheets or a green, peaceful scenery. Like the one they would have the pleasure of seeing every morning.

They said nothing. They didn't need to say anything to acknowledge each other. Silently, Mikasa slid into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Levi smelled of age. Not that he was old. He didn't smell pure. Neither did she and it wasn't a bad thing when it came to him. He had a hint of musk and spice, mostly hidden behind the layers of serenity and cleaning products. 

Thirty minutes past and Levi finally looked at her. He turned to his side and placed a gentle hand to her soft cheek. 

She was staring right back at him. Big, bright onyx eyes looked at his grey ones.

"Blue..." Mikasa murmured.

"What?" 

"You have blue in your eyes. You can't see it at first glance, but they're there," she soothingly spoke.

She reminded him of the ocean. She was a mystery to him, even if he thought he had seen every part of her. 

He reminded her of the desert. He looked as if he didn't have space in his heart for love, but for her, the space was limitless. 

They were different. Of course they were. But it complimented the family. Their family. The family that would soon grow in size. 

He placed his hand on her stomach as the human inside her gently kicked. Their eyes met once more. She smiled, and his lips matched her's. 

"Mama! Papa! Look what I've made!" 

Mikasa stood up with help from Levi and head back into the house. In front of them was a picture being held by humanity's luckiest daughter. 

The three-year old wasn't very good at holding a crayon, but like her mother, she was a fast learner. She had drawn four stick figures. One was short, jet black hair and labeled as _Papa_. Another one, standing next to Papa, was _Mama_. Long, black hair and wearing a light blue dress. The next one was of course, her. Smaller than the two. The fourth one was next to her. Labled as _Baby Bro_. 

Levi picked her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Papa and Mama love it so much, pumpkin," he said softly while Mikasa took the picture and hung it up on a wall covered in her previous art pieces.

No family was perfect, but the Ackermans were damn close to it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately cried writing this, seeing our ackerdorks and their little ackerdorks running in the fields.  
> https://youtu.be/DhHGDOgjie4  
> because of how calm it sounded.  
> When I imagined the story, it looked something like this: https://images7.alphacoders.com/792/792632.png  
> Also, did anyone cry when Levi called their daughter "pumpkin"? I sobbed for a few minutes and then I shed a few more tears re-reading the the part where their daughter called them Mama and Papa. God, they're so cute.  
> Anyway, I hope this was cute enough! Thanks for reading!


End file.
